


Left Unsaid

by boy101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, iwa is so full of love i swear, short & sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy101/pseuds/boy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is left heartbroken after his girlfriend breaks up with him, Iwaizumi is heartbroken because Oikawa will never be his to break up with (not that he ever would).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> This week on Reason Not To Write While Upset: this.
> 
> (I actually really really like these two together why did I do this to them)

Taking a deep breath to steady himself Iwaizumi stepped through the door leading from the kitchen to the living room. Holding a package of ice-cream in one hand and two spoons in the other he looks across the room.

On the couch in front of him sits Oikawa, the movie playing on the TV softly illuminating his face. He looks good, he always does, even with the skin under his eyes dark from a lack of sleep and his eyes staring almost hollowly at nothing. He’s always beautiful, on the best of days it’s frustrating, on days like these it just hurts.

“Oi,” Iwaizumi walks up to his best friend who wordlessly lifts one end of the blanket that’s wrapped around him. Iwaizumi sits down next to him and raises his arm, Oikawa leans into him. “It’ll be OK. Here,” he offers one of the spoons and puts the ice-cream on his knee, in between the two of them.

Still not saying anything Oikawa takes a spoonful of ice-cream, more for the sake of showing he appreciates the gesture than actually wanting it. It doesn’t matter though.

“I’m serious Tooru, it’ll be OK.” Iwaizumi tries again. He just wants his best friend to talk to him. Even if he doesn’t actually want to hear it, even if he wants to say something completely different, he’ll put Oikawa in front of it all.

“I really liked her.” Oikawa says. He’s quiet, nothing like the loud and borderline flamboyant person he was in school just a few hours earlier.

“I know.” God, does he know. “You’ll find someone better though, I know you will.” _ I’m someone better, I’d never fucking leave you, I never have and I never will _ , he wants to say. He doesn’t.

“She was so pretty Hajime. And so clever too… I actually wanted it to last this time.” Oikawa sighs defeated, although he's not sounding as sad as Iwaizumi had feared he would.

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything. He just tightens his arm around his friend’s shoulders and waits for him to continue.

“It never really mattered before. This is weird, I’m Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru doesn’t get heartbroken,” he tries to laugh a little but it falls short. It sounds forced and Iwaizumi’s chest feels too heavy for it to be healthy.  _ You’ve always mattered, if you were with me you wouldn’t be heartbroken. _ He still doesn’t say anything.

“Am I just that horrible of a boyfriend? I never really thought about it before…” He trails off before almost whispering, “I can’t even do it when I try.” 

“Don’t be an idiot. Of course you can.”  _ You can do anything, I’ve seen it, _ “she just didn’t know you”  _ but I do _ .

“Hah… That’s cute Iwa-chan but obviously I ca…”

“Don’t. Just don’t.” He feels so empty. He doesn’t know what to say, what can he say?  _ Please don’t say any of that crap I’ve been in love with you for years so how about you fall in love with me instead and just solve both our problems?  _ Yeah, no.

It’s quiet for a few minutes. It’s not uncomfortable, but not entirely comfortable either. The ice-cream lay forgotten in Iwaizumi’s lap, neither of them really feel like eating anything.

“Thank you for being here.” Oikawa’s voice is steadier and louder than before, even if not by much. He turns towards Iwaizumi, takes the ice-cream from his lap and places it on the living room table before putting his legs in it’s place and leaning his head on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Of course.”  _ I’ll always be here for you _ . His hand finds it’s way into brown silky hair. His fingers run through it a few times before he has to stop, his hand feels like it’s burning and his heart is lodged in his throat.

“Are you okay Iwa-chan?" Oikawa says after a while. "You haven’t insulted me in like, fifteen minutes, at least.” Oikawa sounds teasing but Iwaizumi can hear the genuine concern in the question.

“I thought you were heartbroken, but suit yourself Shittykawa” he retorts and hits him over the head. He’s relieved that they're no longer talking about the girl but scared his friend will question his mood further. He hates this, it feels like he’s lying. Lying to Oikawa is foreign yet so familiar, he’s done it for so long now. It’s second nature, but it never stops feeling awful. 

However Oikawa just drops the subject, he even laughs a little. It’s still strained but a lot lighter and more real than it had been earlier in the conversation. He puts his arms around his friend and squeezes slightly.

The movie plays on in the background, the ice-cream is probably completely melted at this point - neither of them cares, they stay cuddled close to each other. Iwaizumi brings his hand up to Oikawa’s hair a few more times, each time he brings it down to his side again when it starts to feel like it's burning again.

The screen in front of them turns black, white text rolls on with a slow and probably romantic song playing in the background.

“Hey, Hajime?” Iwaizumi grunts to show he's listening, “stay the night?”

“Okay.”

“Thanks.”

_ I love you _ . He still doesn’t say anything out loud. 

The credits keep rolling but neither of them moves to switch it off and after a few minutes Oikawa falls alseep. Iwaizumi makes sure his friend is truly asleep before quietly voicing his thoughts out loud. For the first and only time he tells his friend without trying to make it sound platonic:

“I love you.”

 

He doesn’t cry. Not that night nor any night before that either, not about this. Not until the day a few months later when he comes home from the train station after having waved Oikawa off as he went off to university. That day he goes home, packs the last of his things for his own trip to a different university that’ll take place just the next day, and then he cries. Because this time he knows. He knows that if he ever had a chance he missed it.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I was sad and hurt because I felt so in love with a close friend of mine and now when I'm editing and posting it I'm really not but who knows in an hour or a few days I almost definitely will be again. My emotions are a fuckin' ride that I do not feel tall enough for. 
> 
> ANYWAY! That was just unecessary background info. As always all concrit (or just literally any comment) and kudos are super appreciated and it truly makes my day ♥
> 
> Also, I wrote an extra not even two hundred words about Iwaizumi moving on (after years and years and it's sorta like 'It worked out just not like you hoped') but I felt like it took away a bit from the sadness of it all so I didn't keep it in. Although I actually liked that part so maybe I'll add it as a second chapter, maybe - I'm still undecided. Should I or nah?


End file.
